Eres Tú
by Beatha23
Summary: Cuando Sam se marchó a Stanford, pensó que tendría una vida normal y que al fin podría olvidarse del enamoramiento que tenía de su hermano mayor. Pero cuatro años después sus sentimientos siguen igual, ahogandolo sin saber que él no es el único que sufre por un amor prohibido. One-Shot/Wincest


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Eric Kripke.**

 **Beta: Andridia**

 **Disfrútenlo.**

 _"Amor, la más mortal de las cosas mortales. Te mata tanto cuando la tienes como cuando no la tienes._

 _Pero no es así exactamente._

 _Eres el que condena y el condenado. El verdugo, la cuchilla, el indulto de última hora, la respiración jadeante y el cielo tormentoso y el «gracias, gracias, gracias, Dios»._

 _Amor: te mata y te salva a la vez."_

 _– Delirium, Lauren Oliver._

¿Cuántas veces tendrá que perderlo para darse cuenta que él es el amor de su vida?

Siempre ha existido esa chispa entre ambos, esa cómoda sensación cuando están juntos.

El mundo podría estarse quemando lentamente, pero ellos estarían resguardados por el silencio de sus miradas y el susurro de sus labios pronunciando las caricias del otro.

Ellos siempre han discutido, ya sea por quién se quedaba con el juguete de la caja de cereales, como por quién podía elegir la ducha primero… pero de un tiempo para otro, sus peleas se han vuelto mucho más personales. La tensión entre ellos abarca cada día más terreno y ya no sirve la relación de hermanos, se necesita algo más para poder ser nuevamente el dúo que han sido.

La última pelea había sido porque Dean había llevado su último ligue a la habitación donde se quedaban, y por lo visto el menor no lo tomó muy bien que digamos. Tanta fue su discusión que el final de la misma fue caótica, Dean terminó mandando a su hermano a la mierda y este, cansado de lo mismo de siempre, tomó sus cosas y se largó tirando la puerta. Ninguno de los dos quiso dar su brazo a torcer y ser el que diera el definitivo paso hacia el amor más que fraternal.

Sam había intentado enterrar el inminente sentimiento por su hermano, y casi lo logró, o así lo vio él, pero la realidad era otra, porque el buscarse una chica que fuese la versión femenina de su hermano no era progreso, sino andar en círculos alrededor del problema.

Sam estaba sentado en una de las dos camas de la habitación. Aun sabiendo que Dean no estaría con él por la pataleta que le había armado al ver a esa mujer de cabello teñido y exceso de labial, no pudo evitar la oleada de celos que invadió su cuerpo, y allí estaba con una habitación de dos camas como si esperase que su hermano apareciera mágicamente por la puerta y le gritase que no fuese estúpido y se moviera a la cama más alejada de la entrada. Patético. Eso es lo que era él, un patético.

Su dolor es tanto que por un momento siente cómo el mundo se queda en completo silencio, compadeciéndose de su situación y brindándole el pésame por su muerto corazón. Pero tan rápido como ese momento llega, se escurre entre sus dedos y le golpea el gemir y repiquetear de la cama de la habitación de al lado, en un incesante chocar contra la pared y una masa de palabras por la euforia del momento.

¿Que si alguna vez se imaginó follando con su hermano? No. Nunca pudo llegar a imaginarse algo así, pero en cambio sí ha imaginado su primer beso o el primer abrazo de dos amantes y no el dictado por la sociedad, donde tiene que ser fugaz y con una que otra palmada, para proyectar la tan desesperada masculinidad a los ojos del mundo.

Y ahí está otro problema del por qué nunca han dado rienda suelta al monstruo que resguardan sus corazones y miradas furtivas. La sociedad, el gran pulgar de Dios que te juzga y si no estás de acuerdo a los parámetros sociales te aplasta con todo su poder y repulsión. Ser gay no es fácil en una sociedad normal, y mucho menos en una de cazadores donde se exudan feromonas alfa y se glorifican de quién tiene más poder, como los hombres de antaño. Ser gay es aterrador, pero es más aterrador vivir sumido en el miedo y peor aún, morir con la soledad de estar tan cerca de la persona que amas sin llegar a tenerlo nunca.

El mundo podría estarse quemando pero ya nada detendrá su misión, la más peligrosa e importante de todas. Tan peligrosa y mortal que podría salir con su alma hecha pedazos. Pero hay que morir en el intento y dejar que el fuego arrase el mundo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado revolcándose en su pequeño charco de miseria personal, pero tuvo que ser más de media hora ya que la pareja de los mil gemidos se ha quedado en silencio, y lo más probable es que cada uno haya seguido su curso.

La mayor parte del día se la había pasado pensando en cómo arreglar las cosas con su hermano y ahora sí, de manera definitiva y si todo salía bien, tendría un título más que agregar a su escueta relación; ya no solo hermanos sino también amantes, novios.

Es curioso cómo suceden las cosas. Pensamos algo durante tanto tiempo que casi lo visualizamos como realizado, pero la realidad es otra; no es dulce y perfecta como pinta la expectativa, es cruel, ruda y con una sinceridad que te patea en las bolas.

Por eso no sabe y ya no le importa saber en qué momento hizo su perfecto e infalible plan una bolita y la aventó en el cubo de la basura, pero lo que sí sabe es que su vaso se ha vuelto a vaciar y necesita con urgencia rellenarlo y ahora de algo más fuerte que whisky. Por eso mismo pide una botella de tequila y se larga a sentarse a la mesa más alejada de la clientela de ese bar de mala muerte. Al parecer algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Ciertamente él nunca ha tenido mucho aguante para el alcohol, y se podría decir que si esa noche no termina con un coma etílico, será su nueva marca y podrá restregársela a su hermano en la cara, por cada vez que lo ha llamado una nena por su aguante en la bebida. Dean, ese nombre se cuela tan fácilmente entre sus labios y sus pensamientos, que le es imposible ahogar sus penas sin tener al causante de su dolor en cada pensamiento.

En un segundo entre su mano tenía la copa rebosante de tequila, y en el siguiente segundo estaba su teléfono mientras marcaba el número de Dean.

—Sammy, ¿Sam? —De fondo Dean solo podía escuchar música mala y una ligera respiración—. Sam, háblame por favor.

—Eres tú —dijo en un suspiro. Realmente no sabía qué hacía llamando a su hermano, pero debía de ser un efecto colateral del alcohol. Las bebidas alcohólicas deberían de venir con una advertencia en su etiqueta: _"No consuma demasiado o terminará haciendo el ridículo llamando al amor de su vida"_ —. Eres tú, maldito bastardo.

—Sam, dime dónde estás y te iré a buscar. Lamento todo lo sucedió, solo dime dónde estás ¿sí? —Antes de la llamada Dean había estado que trepaba por las paredes de la preocupación, nunca debió haberle dicho todas esas cosas a su hermano y mucho menos haberlo corrido como lo había hecho anteriormente su padre. Sam no tenía la culpa que él fuese un maldito cobarde que le temía tanto al rechazo y que su relación de hermano se quebrara por ser el enfermo que se enamoró de su hermanito menor.

Quizás fue la necesidad de tener a Dean cerca de él o que simplemente en ese estado de ebriedad nunca llegaría a su motel y lo más fijo es que termine durmiendo en algún callejón. Sam tuvo que arrastrarse hasta la barra y preguntarle a la cantinera cómo mierda se llamaba ese lugarucho para luego balbucearle la dirección a su hermano.

Dean escuchó la dirección y la memorizó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando llegó al bar, lo escaneó con la mirada hasta encontrar la figura desgarbada de su hermano sobre una de las mesas y media botella de ¿tequila? ¿Qué diablos hacía su siempre saludable hermanito matándose con tequila?

—Hey, bella durmiente, es hora de volver a tu castillo —bromeó, tratando de tomar la mayor parte del peso de Sam para poder sacarlo de allí.

—¿Sabes que en el cuento original el rey viola a Aurora mientras ella duerme? —balbuceó mientras sentía como si flotase en el aire. Debe de ser magia ya que primero estaba apachurrado contra la mesa del bar y ahora está en el asiento del copiloto con su príncipe al lado. Siempre tan apuesto.

—No, no sabía. —¿Y quién mierda sabe eso? Por supuesto que su hermanito enciclopedia—. Creo que es hora de dormir —dijo mientras arrancaba al motel más cercano. Mañana irían a recoger las pertenencias de su hermano.

—¿Dormirás conmigo, Dean? —susurró mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al cuello de su hermano y depositaba un suave beso allí, donde había fantaseado, dejando su marca. Suyo.

Dean tuvo suerte de que no hubiese ningún auto en el carril contrario, ya que dicha acción de su hermano se había sentido como una descarga eléctrica. Esos labios tan calientes contra su piel hicieron estragos en cierta área de su anatomía y avivaron el fuego que refulge en su interior, queriendo quemar el mundo.

—Siempre y cuando tú quieras, Sammy —respondió sabiendo que su hermano ya no podía escucharlo, profundamente dormido con la cabeza puesta sobre su hombro, sintiendo cada ligera respiración en su cuello.

Lo encantador que tenía su hermano se esfumó cuando Dean tuvo que cargarlo hasta la habitación que había alquilado. Casi podía jurar que sentía una hernia de levantar a su nada ligero hermanito.

—¿Qué dijiste, Sammy? —Su hermano había suspirado algo contra la almohada.

—Te amo.

Así tan sencillo como dos palabras y cinco letras, hicieron que sus quejas y cansancio se fueran al caño. Solo hubiese deseado que Sam se lo hubiese dicho realmente a él y no a algún recuerdo de Jessica, o que por lo menos no hubiese sido causado por el alcohol nublando su mente. Pero Dean es un mendigo y se conforma con las sobras que Sam deje caer, como las palabras dichas anteriormente y, aunque no sean para él, las tomará como propias y fingirá que por una vez en su vida el destino le da tregua.

La mañana lo golpeó como si un meteorito hubiese impactado contra su cabeza, sintiendo la lengua pastosa, y juraría que algo ha muerto dentro de su boca.

—Nunca volveré a tomar tanto —gime, conforme hunde su cara en la almohada, huyendo de los rayos mañaneros. Hay algo que duele más que la luz perforando sus párpados, y eso es el recuerdo de lo ocurrido anoche; la llamada como un idiota descerebrado, el beso en el cuello de su hermano y como último clavo del ataúd, él te amo pronunciado. Sam se siente como la persona más miserable del mundo.

Se levanta para ducharse y sentirse un poco más humano, quizás así por lo menos tenga un poco más de fortaleza para enfrentar a Dean, si no es que se fue después de dejar su patético trasero en el primer motel que asomó en su camino. Dios, solo espera no haber vomitado en el Impala. Cuando se hubo duchado y cepillado los dientes, Sam se sentía mucho mejor. O eso fue hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Dean entró con el desayuno.

—¿Así que el rey violó a Aurora mientras ella dormía bellamente? —fue lo primero que dijo al entrar en la habitación. Por lo visto su hermano ya era parte del mundo de los vivos.

—¿Ahh? —preguntó confundido, será que todavía estaba ebrio.

—Ya sabes, ayer dijiste algo del cuento original de la bella durmiente y luego pasaste a ser uno —bromeó sin saber si Sam se acordaba de todo el asunto.

—¿Entonces me violaste mientras dormía? —dijo mientras afinaba su mirada más seria.

—¿Qué…? No, no. Muy gracioso listillo —se rió, después de todo Sam siempre ha sido su segundo en chistes idiotas.

—Lamento lo de anoche —suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que el mundo se le venía encima. Era ahora o nunca.

—Naa, déjalo. El alcohol hace estragos en el cerebro y bueno, yo nunca he terminado hablando de princesas y ese tipo de cosas, pero si no fueses así no serías mi Sammy —dijo creyendo que Sam hablaba de la tal Aurora.

—Admito que es un poco vergonzoso hablar de princesitas mientras estás borracho, pero no me refiero a eso, sino a mucho después, cuando ya estaba en la cama.

—Lo recuerdas —lo dijo más para sí mismo que para su hermano.

—Sí.

—Sam…

—Puedes odiarme cuanto quieras, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho, yo… te amo y no solo como a un hermano. —Sam tomó aire y terminó susurrando la última parte, sintiendo como su corazón se desbocaba de solo haber soltado la bomba.

—Pensé que estabas borracho —susurró mientras se reía en voz alta, sin saber que estaba hiriendo los sentimientos de Sam, quien tomaba eso como un fracaso más de su patética vida.

—Me odias, ¿cierto? Lo sabía, desde un principio estaba malinterpretando todo. —Sus ojos estaban acuosos y la voz se le cerraba del dolor.

—Primero, me arrancaría el corazón con mis manos antes que odiarte. Yo no te odio, Sammy. Te amo —dijo Dean.

—Ya, pero como hermanos. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor por qué no dejamos esto aquí y yo me voy a mi motel y fingimos que esto nunca ocurrió, claro que ya no podremos seguir jun… tos. —No pudo seguir hablando porque se dio cuenta de que era más patético de lo que había pensado. Enamorado de su hermano y como si fuese poco estuvo malinterpretando el amor de hermano por uno prohibido, enfermo. Por eso no pudo evitar cuando la primera lágrima rodó por su mejilla, seguida de muchas más. Esto era a lo que más le temía, pero nadie podrá decir que Sam Winchester huyó como un cobarde. Murió en el intento, pero al menos se esforzó.

Dean sentía que su corazón era rasgado por la mitad. Ver a Sam sufrir era algo que había estado tratando de evitar a través de los años, y saber que él es el causante principal es como recibir un disparo a quemarropa. Él y su maldita negación ante lo obvio.

¿Cuántas veces tendrá que perderlo para darse cuenta que él es el amor de su vida?

Dean tomó a su hermano por el brazo y lo tiró en un abrazo, justo como Sam se ha imaginado que sería su primer abrazo; calmante, suave y con olor a casa.

—Shhh, no llores Sammy. Si vas a llorar que sea de felicidad y no a causa de un idiota cabeza hueca como yo. Lo siento mucho, siendo el mayor nunca pude ser el que tomara las riendas de esto. —Hablaba sin soltar a su hermano de aquel conciliador abrazo. Por su parte, Sam lloraba quedito con cada palabra dicha por su hermano.

—A qué te refieres Dean, yo soy…

—Lamento mucho no haber tenido el valor de decirte esto hace tantos años, y en cambio solo te he sabido causar dolor. —Sonrió amargamente por eso—. Te amo Sammy, y no solo como mi hermano menor. Y tú no iras a ningún lado a menos que sea conmigo conduciendo nuestra nena. —Y para dar más validez a sus palabras, Dean separó a su hermano del cómodo abrazo y tomó con sus manos el rostro de Sam, uniendo sus labios en un beso tierno y frágil, como si tuviese miedo que todo fuese un sueño y fuese a despertar de lo que sería el momento más feliz de su vida.

Cuando Sam se separó de los labios de Dean todavía podía sentir el fuego en ellos, danzando para fusionarse nuevamente y hacer el próximo Big Bang que llene de miles de estrellas su estómago—: ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Nunca he sido tan sincero en algo como ahora, Sammy. —Con el pulgar limpió los rastros de lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas de su hermano—. Te amo, Sammy.

Siempre ha existido esa chispa entre ambos, esa cómoda sensación cuando están justos.

Sam pensó que se sentiría como un enfermo al profesar en voz alta el amor que siente por su hermano, pero no fue así; de hecho, se sintió liberador, como si realmente fuese lo correcto. Al escuchar a Dean sincerándose también, supo que sus sentidos no estaban del todo errados, ya que esa comodidad que ha existido entre ambos era más que una señal de lo mucho que se han pertenecido a lo largo de los años.

El beso entre ambos fue casto pero lo suficiente sincero y lleno de amor como para saber que habrían muchos por venir.

—Te he amado siempre, Dean. —Sonrió como un tonto al saber que ahora podía decirlo cuantas veces quisiera, ya no sería rechazado ni se vería afectada su relación de hermanos. Ahora eran mucho más que hermanos y se sentía como un sueño logrado. El sueño de ambos.

El desayuno había quedado olvidado en la mesa, seguramente ahora se encontraba frío y nada apetitoso, pero daba igual. Ellos estaban acostados en una cama mientras que Dean abrazaba a su hermano y sentía que había hecho eso toda una vida.

—¿A qué te referías con _"eres tú"_? —preguntó mientras pasaba los dedos por el cabello castaño.

Sam sabía perfectamente de lo que Dean hablaba, sin embargo antes de responder sonrió—: Eres tú, eres mi todo. La persona que siempre he amado.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste?

—A los 16, cuando tú saliste herido en la caza de aquel hombre lobo. Por un segundo creí que morirías y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que si te perdía, perdía mi mundo y mi razón para vivir.

—Siempre tan dramática, Samantha —se burló mientras depositaba un beso en la cabellera castaña—. Pero lamento decirte que te gano, como siempre. Te empecé a ver como algo más que mi hermano cuando te llevé a aquel campo y prendimos fuegos artificiales. Te veías tan hermoso y feliz, que me odié por ensuciar tu imagen con mis sucios pensamientos.

—Somos todo un caso, ¿no? Siempre pensando que estamos mal —rió.

—Mientras estés en mi vida ya nada estará mal. —Besó con pasión los labios del menor, sintiendo como la atmósfera cambiaba y se llenaba de uno que otro gemido de pasión.

—Eres tú…

 **Fin.**

 **Gracias por leer .**


End file.
